clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mart456t
if you are looking for Mart X, Xart456t, Marus, Marus XX, User:Mart456t (me!) or Proofassor Marando click here. Not likely though because this page is totally awesome!!!! Mart456t was born in the CPDC Hospital on January 1 1995, known as Mart at that time. Like most Calaflagusts, he was parented until his 3rd birthday, when his parents gave him Jacky sent him off. Jacky knew how to talk in English, but very poorly, about as good Mex. Mart had a knack for understanding things so he understood most of what Jacky had to say. They spent time together doing stuff like playing hide and seek or tag. Later when Mart turned 4, he got a prophecy about him overthrowing the current Calaflagust king and was extremely happy. He hated him. The Calaflagust who told him the prophecy said it was a one mans job, so they said there good byes and Mart456t recruited an army all around Calaflagust Island for the next 3 years. Then he got word that Jacky was kidnapped and being used as a key by the Aqueneriosius'. He didn't want people to know that he was stopping his brilliant plan because of a MONKEY, so he said he needed time to think and sent them all off to normal jobs. He spent the next 6 years searching for Jacky, but when he finally found the Aqueneriosius' castle, he was a guy named Marmoth and his monkey Jacky laughing at the Aqueneriosius' corpse. He asked Marmoth what had happened (click here for the story). Marmoth told him, and Mart456t, who was very shocked, told Marmoth that Jacky was rightfully his. So, he came back and got the people from there jobs, and they attack Lord Calaflagust and won in a few minutes. Mart was awarded with numbers, 4, 5 and 6 for his age when he started getting army men, and t for teen, as for being 13 when the actual war happened. Ever since then he was known as Mart456t. It sounds stupid, but it tells why Mart456t is better than you in every way ;) Background Mart Blayden Calaflagust was born on January 1 1995 alongside Devin203040506070puffle00XD. They'd had a rivalry since before birth. If Devin's favourite colour was Black, Mart's was white. If his was Red, Mart's was Blue. When Devin got kidnapped it was the happiest day of his life- and the only one so far. Mart had supreme intelligence, like most Calaflagust's. He learned how to talk when he was 3 hours old, which is even earlier than an average Calaflagust. Learning to read when he was 4 days old, he spent lot's of his time all the way to his 3rd birthday reading adventure books, action books and books about myths (he believed them). Early life after Mart's 3rd birthday up to his 4th, he did all the adventures he'd been reading about for the past 3 years all with his furry companion Jacky. After that, Mart got new of a prophecy about him overthrowing Lord Calaflagust. Mart was really happy, he hated him! And he spent the next 3 years all the way up to his 7th birthday gathering an army along the Island. War After sending them to jobs for 6 years so he could look for Jacky, he found at the last moment, to find that it was a guy name Marmoth who found him. So, he got everyone from their jobs and they all attacked Calaflagust Kingdom. In 5 minutes, Mart's side won. Future as researched by the time agency, 2 months in the future Mart gets married to Ashley Flamboir and they have a son named Mart || Mart Calaflagust on January 1, 2014. They also find out that in 2020 Emmity breaches the Fates magical forces and flies Devin inside where they kill the Fates, take over their job and kill Mart. Fortunately Mart || had jumped into the River Styx and became almost completely immortal, and Devin couldn't control the fates of anything with ANY immortality in it. Then Mart |||| and Leo |||| (his B.F.F.) killed Devin and Emmity and became fates (1 day before Mart || died). appearance Mart456t is a blue penguin with straight blond hair. Due to his liking of music, you'll usually see him wearing green head phones. He wears a blue scuba mask, a spiky mecklace, a green suede jacket, and Cadence shoes under it. Now, unless your an idiot, you'll realize that the picture of Mart456t above is identical to my explanation. Info Full name: Mart Blayden Calaflagust 456t Reality: Adlai Adrian Abalson Species: Penguin Reality: Human Family: Devin Clovesdell Calaflagust, Blayden Roodall Calaflagust, Clovesdell Nyvaneauv Calaflagust (neé Flamoir) Reality: NO TELL! Characteristics: Helpful, friendly, generous, funny, unselfish, brave and extremely thoughtful Reality: idk Occupation: King/Defender of Calaflagust island Reality: Dude at university Hobby: Music Reality: Sports Born: January 1, 1995 Reality: Same Place of birth: CDPC hospital Reality: DO U EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED 18 YRS AGO!?! Favorite Food: Pie Reality: idk Lived: Pengblade Apartments, Mart456t's Igloo Reality: NO TELL! Languages: English, French, Dragonese, Mermish, Gnomish, Reptide, Zomblivian pictures you may like to see... Mart X Sthomas Mr Cow2 Lord Calaflagust Flamboir Studios Schnunkle Grunk Category:Mart456t's army Category:Friends of mart456t Category:Mart456t Category:Frien Category:Friends of Sthomas Category:Darktan's Army Category:Flamboir Studios Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members